yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kura Puzzles
I have trouble unlocking Kura Puzzle #47 and I need some help. The NPC I need to interact with is located in the green area of the Binary World, but no matter how many times I try to access it, I always end up in the blue area. It says that it is decided ramdomly, so I'm thinking it's just really rare to get there. It also states that the blurry screen in the Warehouse point out you're going to the green area, though I always get this one ? - at least I'm sure that's the exact screen. Untitled. (talk) 16:50, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Okay, so I may or may not be insane here. I swear I once heard something about it depending on which direction you enter the Warehouse from- if you go to Grass World to get there, then you'll end up in one version of Binary World, and if you go to Nail World to get there, you'll end up in the other version. never mind, it's not true I... in all honesty, the code in the computer monitor is not at all easy to interpret. At this point, all I can tell you is that you seem to be much more likely to enter the blue area than the green one, and aside from that I'm not sure what to say. Other than that the two screens seem to be mixed up, so lemme switch them in the page. Lips McGee (talk) 17:15, July 27, 2018 (UTC) You can alternate between the green and the blue version of Binary World by accessing the Cyber Bar. Use the Rainbow effect in Binary World and search a rainbow seaweed with a different pattern of colours. There are two seaweed inside Cyber Bar. One of them allow you to access the green version of Binary World. FukoSan (talk) 19:35, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Honestly, after try №57 i just created a portal to the green version of Binary World in nexus with rpgmaker, because this is just some unbelievable shit with this RANDOMNESS. This is not fair and blah-blah-blah, but i got what i wanted. Recommend you this way of obtaining this piece of puzzle. SsadSoldier (talk) 21:05, July 27, 2018 (UTC) I get the issue is resolved but I still want to throw something out. I swear I edited this out of the page, but IDK, I should probably go make sure. FukoSan, that actually isn't true. Interacting with one of the rainbow seaweeds causes the corresponding one to appear in the Cyber Bar, but you have to interact with the other teleporter seaweed in the other version of the world to be able to alternate between them. Yeah, now that I've checked, I've seen that it's still in there. Guess I made a lot of mistakes with these few pages, fixing that RN. Lips McGee (talk) 23:16, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Thank you very much for all your answers. I still tried what Lips and Fuko told, even though that indeed didn't do any difference, so I guess I'll try editing the game to gain access to the green area. Untitled. (talk) 16:36, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Blurry Images Please scale the images to 192x192 without any interpolation. Otherwise, the interpolation will blur the pixel art. Cyan0110 (talk) 03:46, March 23, 2019 (UTC) EDIT: I changed the resolution to 192x192, because that is a multiple of the actual resolution of both the 3x3 and 4x4 Kura puzzles, so it ends up with more regular pixel sizes when upsized. Cyan0110 (talk) 23:18, April 5, 2019 (UTC) I changed some of the images you added because they appeared as broken pictures for me. I changed the puzzle 7, 27 and 29. I don't know what happened to the pictures, but it's possible that I'm actually the problem and not the pictures. Could you check if they are broken for you too? If they are indeed broken, the files need to be reuploaded. FukoSan (talk) 01:09, April 6, 2019 (UTC) None of the files currently in Kura Puzzles look broken, but all three of the files above do look broken